El Cambio Del Clan Hyuuga
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: El mundo esta cambiando y por ende en el clan Hyuuga comienzan a suceder cambios, Naruto Uzumaki se vera envuelto en la disputa del Clan para ayudar a Hinata a cambiarlo. Historia Naruhina
1. Los Sucesores

**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aquí tienen una historia Naruhina que he estado escribiendo, espero que les guste. Cualquier critica pueden dejarla en un review.**

**Cualquier comentario de Odio hacia la pareja o alguno de los personajes sera borrado de inmediato así que Haters Abstenganse de escribir sus cosas.**

El Cambio del Clan Hyuuga (un Fic Naruhina)

Capitulo 01: Los Sucesores

Han pasado un par de Meses desde que Naruto y Sasuke junto con sus compañeros lograron detener el plan de Madara Uchiha y Obito "Ojo de luna" pero a cambio hubo muchos sacrificios durante la guerra, la muerte de Obito y Tsunade son las que mas se sienten en Konoha ya que ambos murieron como héroes al final de la guerra, Kakashi fue nombrado sexto Hokage tras deliberar durante 3 semanas entre el señor feudal y los Jounin de Konoha, a Kakashi no le gustaba la idea ya que consideraba que en parte fue por su culpa que todo lo de la guerra sucedió, pero al final todos mostraron su confianza en el "Ninja copia" y fue nombrado Hokage.

Por todo lo acontecido en la cuarta guerra, muchas cosas han cambiado, la relación de las aldeas mejoro mucho tras la caída de Akatsuki, incluso en algunos países las normas de los Ninja comenzaron a cambiar radicalmente y el País del Fuego, mas en concreto un clan de la aldea de Konoha, no es la excepción a los cambios que el joven Uzumaki Naruto a traído al mundo.

Y esta es su historia.

Amanece en la Aldea de Konoha, y como es su costumbre una joven de cabello negro y con ojos grises comienza su entrenamiento muy temprano por la mañana.

-¡Juuken!

La chica golpea con su técnica especial un tronco el golpe no es fuerte físicamente, pero la energía o mejor dicho el "Chakra" que usa hace que el tronco se estremezca con bastante fuerza, para luego dar otro golpe mas al tronco y seguir con la misma mecánica durante un buen rato.

La joven es Hinata Hyuuga, futura líder del clan Hyuuga, y aunque tiene apenas 16 años es una de las Shinobi mas fuertes de Konoha.

Tras un rato de golpear el tronco la joven termina agitada y cansada por usar mucho Chakra y termina sentada en apoyándose en el tronco.

-Ah... que buen clima hace hoy- dice la joven con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al sentir el aire de la mañana.

-Creo que hoy nos íbamos a reunir todos para hacer algo en...- la chica se queda un poco en silencio y luego prosigue -en honor de Naruto...-

Luego se pone un poco roja pero tras un momento se recupera y comienza a pensar

-Ya han pasado 2 meses desde esa... vez, sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir al ver el cuerpo inerte de Naruto junto al de Sasuke, después de su pelea Orochimaru aprovecho y extrajo el Kyuubi para completar el Bijuu de diez colas, pero Naruto logro sobrevivir, y junto con Sasuke y la ayuda del Chakra que le dieron todos los Bijuu lograron detener al Bijuu que no estaba completo, Sasuke mato a Orochimaru y Naruto derroto al diez colas, ya que le hacia falta mas tiempo para renacer con toda su fuerza... al final parte del Chakra del Bijuu de 8 colas regreso a Killer-Bee sama a la vida, para luego desaparecer junto con el Chakra del 9 colas y los demás Bijuu, felices por ser libres al fin...-

La joven cierra los ojos y continua

-La cara que tenían los Bijuu al irse al unirse con el ambiente con la naturaleza que los había creado fue de felicidad... porque conocieron a Naruto y cumplió su promesa de liberarlos del dolor y sufrimiento del mundo... pero estoy segura que algún día volverán, después de todo, son parte del equilibrio de la naturaleza...-

la chica se pone de pie y de pronto escucha una voz.

-Ah... que sueño tengo, pero tengo que entrenar, si no lo hago voy a perder forma, quizás deba empezar con el modo ermitaño...-

-Naruto...- dice la joven Hinata en voz baja al escuchar que el viene.

Es cierto que han pasado dos meses desde que termino la guerra, pero como Naruto es ahora un gran héroe reconocido no solo en Konoha si no también en los demás países tiene que ir en constantes viajes para fortalecer las relaciones entre todas las aldeas, después de todo, es la promesa que le hizo a su maestro, su padre, su madre, a Nagato, a Konan, al Kyuubi y también a Obito... crear un mundo de paz.

El joven rubio se acerca bostezando al lugar donde esta Hinata

-Ya casi esta aquí... no lo he visto desde que regresamos de la guerra a Konoha... que hago-

La joven luego piensa rápidamente

-No debo tener miedo, me prometí a mi misma que caminaría junto a el... debo vencer mi timidez-

-Que sueño... ah... Hinata-

Naruto ve a Hinata parada junto a los troncos de entrenamiento y le sonríe

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-

El joven sigue sonriendo, y aunque Hinata aun esta algo nerviosa le contesta

-Si... dos meses creo...-

Naruto mira a Hinata con atención y ve que esta algo nerviosa, como sabemos el es consciente de los sentimientos de Hinata, y de como ella fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por el, lo recuerda por un momento y no puede evitar sentirse algo confuso, pero a la vez alegre de que alguien sea capaz de dar su vida por el.

-No se porque pero al verla, tengo ese sentimiento como con mi mama...- piensa el joven -aun no se que responderle... claro la salve en la guerra pero eso no es una respuesta...-

Naruto es sacado de sus pensamientos por Hinata

-¿Que pasa Naruto? De pronto quedaste algo serio...-

La joven dice eso con algo de timidez en su voz y piensa

-Hay no debí decir eso... que atrevida soy-

-No mucho Hinata, solo me distraje un poco, es que no he comido aun...-

-¿Como que no has comido?- dice Hinata ahora con preocupación

-Maldición, no debí decir eso, si comí y muy bien... ahora solo la estoy preocupando... ¿porque le estoy mintiendo?- Naruto esta algo confundido con su actitud hacia Hinata.

-Bueno es que... se me hizo un poco tarde para entrenar así que me vine sin comer.-

-Eso no esta bien Naruto...- entonces la joven toma una mochila con equipo Ninja que trae con ella y de allí saca un par de bolas de arroz

-¿No quieres un poco? Estaba por comer de hecho...-

Luego piensa

-¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuando soy tan atrevida con Naruto?... ¿Y que tal si no quiere?... ¿Y si no le gusta?-

El chico piensa

-Que amable es ella... me ofrece parte de su almuerzo... ¿Pero que hago? Estoy bien lleno de haber comido, ¿Pero si rechazo su comida se pondrá triste? ¿O se enojara como Sakura?... no mejor acepto aunque tal vez me de dolor de estomago después no importa... prefiero evitar que se enoje...-

-Eh si muchas gracias Hinata-

El chico se acerca y toma la bola de arroz y luego se sienta en el pasto, y dice

-¿Comerías conmigo Hinata? Hace dos meses que no te veo jeje hay que platicar un poco-

La chica se sonroja un poco al ver que Naruto quiere platicar con ella, cosa que el joven nota y sonríe un poco mientras piensa

-No ha cambiado mucho... aun se apena de estar cerca de mi... aunque eso es algo tierno-

Ella ve la sonrisa de Naruto y con eso se serena un poco y se sienta junto a el, aunque algo separados y dice

-Si...-

Naruto con cierto esfuerzo hay que decirlo comienza a comer su bola de arroz mientras que Hinata come la suya en silencio y algo apenada.

-Le dije que quería hablar con ella y no se de que hablarle...-

Pero para sorpresa del rubio, Hinata es la que comienza la platica.

-¿Como te fue en tu visita al país del rayo?- luego piensa

-Por fin pude iniciar algo... Naruto esta muy serio, creo que... ¿Tiene vergüenza de estar conmigo? No creo, el no es así.-

-Bueno me fue bien... o eso creo- tras eso Naruto hace una cara de escalofrió cosa que Hinata nota.

-¿Que paso?- pregunta la chica con curiosidad

-Bueno es que fui junto con Kakashi-sensei a visitar al Raikage, ya que estamos empezando a tener relaciones entre ambos países, cuando estábamos frente al Raikage, yo escuchaba como Kakashi-sensei le pedía un poco de comprensión con Sasuke, ya que el Raikage junto con el nuevo Tsuchikage son los que se opusieron a liberarlo de los crímenes que cometió cuando dejo la aldea... de pronto de la nada y por de la nada quiero decir entro por una ventana Killer-Bee san y empezó a rapear cosas...-

Se detiene un poco y piensa en no continuar al pensar que su platica es aburrida pero al ver la cara de Hinata la cual le esta poniendo atención a su relato suspira un poco y piensa un momento

-Vaya esta interesada... no pensé que alguien me pusiera atención así-

-¿Que rapeaba Naruto?- pregunta la chica con curiosidad, la cual parece haber perdido el miedo para hablar con el.

-Bueno era algo así...-

Naruto se pone de pie y Hinata lo mira con atención y entonces el joven comienza a rapear haciendo los gestos y movimientos de Killer-Bee

-"Hey, cabrón desgraciado Killer-Bee esta aquí, y tu ni siquiera a saludarme viniste, triste estoy y culpa de ese rubio es, ya que héroe es pero a su cabeza el humo llego y por eso a sus amigos olvido..."-

Termina su imitación de Killer-Bee y ve como Hinata sonríe al haber visto lo que hizo el y el también sonríe un poco y luego continua

-Después de eso vi como el Raikage le daba una paliza a Killer-Bee por interrumpir una reunión de Kages y realmente... ah que miedo da el Raikage aveces-

El chico tras terminar de contar su historia por pura inercia se sienta al lado de Hinata la cual le dice

-Lo peor es que no rimaba nada de lo que canto Killer-Bee san-

Naruto mira a Hinata con curiosidad la cual se sonroja levemente pero no pierde su sonrisa y le dice

-¿Sabes de rap?-

La chica contesta

-No mucho... solo se que tiene que rimar o si no todo lo demás estara mal-

El joven asiente y dice

-Si, el me enseño a rapear, pero no lo hago muy seguido creo que lo hago mal.-

-Yo creo que lo haces muy bien Naruto-

Y en ese momento Naruto mira a Hinata a la cara la cual tiene los ojos cerrados con una bonita sonrisa característica de ella y el joven se sonroja un poco

-¿Le gusto como acabo de rapear?- piensa.

Rápidamente mira al frente porque ve que Hinata esta por abrir los ojos y la chica pregunta

-¿Y acepto el Raikage liberar a Sasuke de la prisión?-

-Si al menos el le da el perdón ya que ayudo a terminar con la guerra pero falta el Tsuchikage...-

El joven deja de estar sonrojado y luego dice

-Me alegro que el haya eliminado la oscuridad que lo tenia atrapado en el odio...-

-Me alegro mucho por ti Naruto- dice Hinata.

El chico voltea a verla y le pregunta

-¿Porque Hinata?-

-Bueno es que... siempre que te veía aunque en apariencia parecía contento notaba cierto aire de tristeza en tus ojos, realmente sentía que tenia un gran peso encima, pero ahora que te veo después de que todo ha terminado, pareces mas tranquilo y lleno de felicidad... me alegro mucho por ti Naruto-

La chica piensa.

-Creo... que puedo hacerlo, creo que puedo estar con el sin tener miedo, realmente... me cuesta trabajo pero quiero hacerlo sentir bien-

Entonces Naruto responde.

-Sin ti y mis amigos no hubiera sido posible... yo estoy aquí gracias a ustedes-

Naruto sonríe y Hinata lo mira y vuelve a pensar

-Mientras el sea feliz... yo soy feliz... aunque quisiera que...-

Entonces es interrumpida por Naruto el cual dice.

-Hinata...- luego traga saliva y piensa -como se lo debo decir...-

-¿Que pasa Naruto?-

-Bueno Hinata, es que aun no te he agradecido...-

La joven se pone algo roja

-De... ¿De que hablas?-

-Bueno es que tu... arriesgaste tu vida por mi Hinata, cuando peleaba con Pain, fuiste y te pusiste delante de mi y me protegías... aunque cuando te vi caer y sangrar yo...-

El chico se detiene y luego le dice

-Perdí el control y casi destruyo la aldea, pero cuando regrese a la normalidad y sentí que estabas viva tuve un gran sentimiento de alivio... si hubieras muerto jamas me lo hubiera perdonado.-

-Naruto...- la joven se sonroja un poco mientras el piensa

-Pero aun no se que responderle... no se que siento por ella... la quiero pero... no siento lo mismo que sentía por Sakura...-

-Naruto yo... yo ese día te dije lo que tu eres para mi-

Naruto escucha con atención a Hinata y ella continua sin titubear.

-Y mientras tu estés bien y seas feliz, yo también seré feliz...-

-Hinata...- piensa Naruto el se pone al rojo.

-Lo mismo digo Hinata...-

El chico finalmente le sonríe con cierto sonrojo y Hinata contesta con una sonrisa también.

-Aun no tengo el valor para decirle...- piensa Hinata con tristeza y añade -que quiero estar con el siempre...-

Y Naruto en su mente tiene estos pensamientos

-¿Que hago? ¿Que le digo ahora? ¿Me gusta ella? Yo se que ella me ama... ella me lo dijo pero... ¿Como le contesto a eso?-

-Hinata...- dice Naruto algo nervioso

-¿Que pasa Naruto?- luego piensa -¿Porque se puso tan nervioso? ¿Habré dicho algo que lo incomodo?-

-Yo... esto yo...- rápidamente piensa -no puedo decirle aun no se que siento realmente por ella... es mi amiga, quizás una de mis mejores amigas pero no aun no se...- y entonces rápidamente cambia lo que iba a decir por -Yo... me alegro que no uses el "kun" conmigo...-

El chico se calma al escapar de la respuesta que tiene que dar a Hinata realmente y ella le dice

-No me había fijado Naruto... pero que bueno que no te moleste-

Ella vuelve a sonreír y Naruto vuelve a tomar su bola de arroz y continua comiendo al igual que Hinata

y entonces piensa mientras come

-Esto no esta bien... tengo que darle una respuesta... eh que buena esta esta bola de arroz-

-Oye Hinata... ¿Quien hizo estas bolas?-

-¿Eh? Bueno... fui yo- dice con algo de vergüenza mientras piensa

-¿Quizás no le gustaron?-

Y justo cuando Naruto esta por decirle lo que piensa de su comida se escucha un grito

-OYE NARUTOOOOOOO-

-Esa voz- el joven se pone pie y grita

-KAKASHI SENSEI-

el ahora Hokage, Hatake Kakashi se acerca a Naruto y ve que esta con Hinata y no puede evitar sonreir un poco, ya que como todos sabe lo que la Ninja siente por el rubio.

-¿Que hace aquí Sensei?-

-Hinata... tiempo sin verte-

-Hokage-sama...- la joven se pone de pie y cuando esta por hincarse el Ninja le dice

-No lo hagas Hinata, saben que no me gusta hagan eso, soy un Ninja como todos ustedes, no deben agachar la cabeza ante mi-

La joven se para normalmente y sonríe

-Claro Sensei-

el Ninja sonríe y luego prosigue

-Naruto tenemos que salir de la aldea-

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez?- dice Naruto con cierto enfado mientras añade -esta platicando a gusto con Hinata...-

-¿Se siente bien conmigo?- la joven se sonroja un poco cosa que nota Kakashi y Naruto tambien se pone algo rojo al pensar en lo que dijo y el Hokage sigue hablando

-Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con el Tsuchikage, sabes que aun falta el para que permitan que Sasuke sea liberado-

-Es cierto... lo había olvidado falta hablar con el-

-Partimos en un par de horas Naruto, tengo que dejar algunos ordenes a mi encargado

-¿Osea Shikamaru?-

El Ninja asiente

-Ve a prepararte Naruto-

-Claro Kakashi-sensei-

Entonces Kakashi se acerca a Hinata y le dice al oído

-Cuando termine nuestra visita con el Raikage tendrás mas tiempo con el, para que te de una respuesta...-

Hinata se pone roja y Naruto le dice a Kakashi

-¿Que tanto le dice a Hinata?... Sen...sei-

-No... nada importante Naruto- dice Kakashi y rápidamente comienza a caminar

-Vamos Naruto-

-Claro...-

Entonces el joven comienza a caminar y luego se detiene y le dice a Hinata mirándola de frente

-Bueno, terminaremos de platicar cuando vuelva-

-Si... te estare esperando Naruto-

El joven se pone rojo y Hinata igual y entonces le dice

-Hinata... tu cocinas muy bien, me gusto tu comida... gracias te veo pronto-

Naruto se despide con una sonrisa y se va tras Kakashi dejando a Hinata con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada

-Le gusto mi comida... que bueno, cuando vuelva le haré mas, aunque quisiera pedirle una respuesta, pero no debo hacerlo... si me corresponde el me contestara- y añade a sus pensamientos -al menos... creo ya no soy tan tímida como antes...- y sonríe un poco.

Mientras que Naruto piensa

-Cuando vuelva tengo que darle una respuesta... es algo que no debe esperar mas, bueno por ahora tengo que concentrarme en el Tsuchikage espero acepte liberar a Sasuke...-

Hinata comienza a recoger sus cosas entretanto cuando Neji llega al lugar

-Hinata-sama-

-Neji-niisan-

-Vengo por usted, parece que su padre Hiashi a convocado a una reunión-

-¿Una reunión? ¿ha sucedido algo grave?-

-No lo se, pero ha pedido que todo el clan se reúna-

-Entiendo vamos rápido-

Ambos jóvenes comienzan a caminar y Neji habla con Hinata

-Estuvo con Naruto, ¿como esta el?- pregunta el Hyuuga

La chica contesta

-Esta bien aunque muy ocupado, ahora se fue a la aldea de la roca a hablar con el Tsuchikage-

-Ya veo, aun están con el asunto de Sasuke...-

La chica asiente y el Hyuuga continua

-¿Y Naruto le respondió por sus sentimientos?-

La chica niega con la cabeza y añade

-Pero esta bien, pude hablar con el y no importa si me contesta o no, yo siempre estare ayudándole y apoyándolo-

aunque sonríe Hinata siente un poco de tristeza al pensar que quizás Naruto no la corresponda entonces Neji cambia el tema

-creo que haremos una fiesta en honor de Naruto cuando vuelva

-¿Enserio?- la chica cobra interés-

-si, Shikamaru lo propuso y Sakura y yo aceptamos la idea, ya le comente a Rock Lee y Tenten supongo ellos le dijeron a los demás-

la joven sonríe y dice

-Realmente se lo merece...-

el Hyuuga asiente y dice

-llegamos Hinata-sama-

Tras entrar a la enorme mansión y tomar asiento o mas bien recostarse en su lugar correspondiente en el suelo, entra Hiashi, líder del clan Hyuuga el cual saluda a todos de manera respetuosa y es cuando comienza a hablar

Tras la guerra, el mundo ha cambiado, ahora Kakashi el nuevo Hokage y Naruto su estudiante y héroe de Konoha van por todas las naciones creando amistad y relaciones con cada una de ellas.

-eso es un gran avance, así no se perderían mas vidas- dice Neji y añade

-Naruto quiere un mundo de paz y esta luchando por lograrlo-

Hinata sonríe al ver a Neji hablar tan bien de Naruto al igual que Hiashi el cual parece le agrada escuchar eso de Neji, pero un cierto sector de la rama principal no esta muy contento con que Neji participa en estas reuniones, ya que como sabemos pertenece a la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga.

-¿Para que nos ha reunido aquí Hiashi?- pregunta un Hyuuga y entonces el padre de Hinata dice

-Tengo un anuncio que darles-

Todos guardan silencio y entonces continua

-Como bien dije el mundo comienza a cambiar, ya no sera como antes, en esta vida todo tiene cambios he incluso las costumbres y las personas cambiamos con el tiempo.

-¿A que quiere llegar con eso?- vuelve a preguntar el mismo Hyuuga que antes

-Quizás es momento de cambiar las costumbres de nuestro clan, esas viejas costumbres de division y de ramas deben ser eliminadas y muchas otras mas.

Todos quedan en silencio, pero todos tienen cara de incredulidad al escuchar eso, en especial Hinata y Neji

-Hiashi-sama...- Neji no puede decir mas porque es interrumpido por otro Hyuuga

-¿Como dice Hiashi Hyuuga? ¿Cambiar las costumbres? ¡Eso es ridiculo!, esas costumbres son las que nos han mantenido unidos y con un gran poder durante generaciones-

Contesta un anciano bastante sorprendido mientras que Hinata y Neji miran al hombre con la misma cara de incredulidad mientras siguen escuchando lo que dice.

-Si, llego la hora de cambiar las costumbres, este mundo ya no es igual, ha cambiado mucho despues de la gran guerra y me di cuenta que nuestras costumbres ya no son utiles para la nueva era que se esta formando.

-Pero eso es...- el anciano es interrumpido por Hiashi el cual añade

-Y mi primer anuncio es que renuncio a ser lider del clan... alguien del pasado no debe cambiar las cosas para el futuro...-

-Padre... ¿que estas haciendo?- piensa Hinata

-Mi segundo acto es... que Neji y Hinata seran los que dirigan ahora el clan-

-Padre, yo... lider del clan- la joven se queda seria

-Si hija, tu y Neji van a dirigir el clan en este cambio de era-

-Pero para eso tendrian que casarse...- dice el mismo anciano ahora mas molesto por lo que ha dicho el lider del clan, Hinata se preocupa ya que tendria que casarse con Neji pero entonces su padre añade.

-No sera Necesario que se casen hija se que eso estas pensando, compartiran la direccion del clan sin necesidad de esa costumbre, con esto elimino las ramas primaria y secundaria y solamente seremos una sola "Los Hyuuga" como siempre debio haber sido.

-Hiashi sama... esto es...- Neji queda en silencio no puede decir nada ya que tiene sentimientos encontrados.

-¡Esto es ridiculo me niego a aceptar esto!- dice el anciano furioso pero entonces Hiashi contesta firmemente

-Es mi decision como lider del clan... no acepto ninguna objecion ahora Hinata y Neji son los que dirigen el clan.

El hombre se pone de pie y añade

-Dentro de 6 dias se dara el cambio de generacion en el ritual acostumbrado, el mundo cambia y nosotros tambien debemos cambiar-

Entonces Hiashi sale de la sala dando una ultima mirada a Hinata mientras piensa.

-Se que haras lo correcto hija mia... y tu tambien Neji-

Todos los Hyuuga comienzan a discutir, Neji esta serio y solo ve que se acerca Hinata a el y le dice

-¿Que haremos Neji-nisan?-

-No lo se... Hinata-sama, la verdad, no lo se...-

Los demas Hyuugas comienza a irse algunos molestos, otros serios pero nadie indiferente ante el anuncio del lider del clan y Hinata pone sus manos en su pecho mientras dice

-¿Que hare ahora? Naruto... ¿Que es lo que debo hacer? -

Fin del capitulo 01.


	2. El Heróe Uzumaki Naruto

**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de la historia, bueno aquí les dejo el segundo que ojala les cause mas intereses por seguir mi historia.**

**Capitulo 02: El Héroe Uzumaki Naruto y su Respuesta...**

Estamos en el país de la Roca a menos de una hora de camino para llegar a la aldea Ninja de la región, dos personas van caminando con calma en dirección de la aldea, uno es el Hokage Hatake Kakashi y el otro es el héroe Uzumaki Naruto, ambos en silencio, han pasado 2 días desde que partieron de Konoha para hablar con el Tsuchikage y pedir la liberación de Sasuke Uchiha, dado que es el único Kage que falta por aceptar que Sasuke sea libre.

-Naruto recuerda comportarte frente al Tsuchikage, es un Kage y como tal debemos respetar su decisión-

-Si Kakashi-sensei lo se... ah...-

El joven Naruto contesta con algo de melancolía en su voz y además con cierto aire de preocupación en su rostro.

-Sasuke... falta poco para que salgas libre, ella te esta esperando... Sakura ha esperado pacientemente por ti, espero cuando salgas sepas apreciar todo lo que ha hecho y soportado por ti...-

El joven suspira levemente y continua pensando

-Y Hinata... AAAAAAHHHHHH PORQUE NO LA SACO DE MI MENTE... desde que salimos de Konoha no he dejado de pensar en ella, es tan amable... pero no se que responderle... ¿A quien podría pedirle consejo?-

El chico mira a Kakashi de reojo y luego piensa.

-No Kakashi-sensei no creo tenga algún consejo para mi... es un pervertido, como Jiraiya-sensei-

El chico vuelve a suspirar pero esta vez el Ninja copia lo nota y rápidamente dice

-¿Problemas de amor Naruto?-

Naruto da un brinco de susto ya que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos

-Kakashi-sensei no haga eso...-

-Vaya parece que atine a lo que dije- el Ninja sonríe por debajo de la mascara

-No son problemas de amor, solo pienso en que decirle al Tsuchikage para que libere a Sasuke-

-Naruto...-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Yo soy el que va a hablar con el Kage no tu...-

Naruto se queda en silencio por la vergüenza ya que con eso se ha descubierto.

-Naruto, el que estés así es por Hinata ¿No es así?-

-Co...como lo sabe Sensei- pregunta Naruto volteando la cara.

-Bueno desde que salimos de la aldea note una cierta duda en ti, parece que no sabes que hacer con respecto a que responderle ¿verdad?-

Naruto se sonroja y pregunta.

-¿Como sabe todo eso?-

-Bueno lo se porque después de incidente con Pain y de... mi muerte y regreso... me contaron lo que ella hizo por ti, en resumen, todos sabemos lo que ella siente por ti.-

-Eh... eso es muy vergonzoso-

Naruto ahora agacha la cabeza mientras se siguen acercando a la aldea y pregunta a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- mientras Naruto piensa -¿Tan bajo he caído como para pedirle consejo a un pervertido?-

-¿A que te refieres Naruto?- contesta Kakashi

-Bueno es que... ¿Qué debo de responderle? He pensado mucho sobre eso y no encuentro una respuesta-

Kakashi mira la expresión de Naruto y ve cierta angustia en los ojos del joven

-¿No sabes que sientes por ella verdad?-

-No, no lo se... no se siente igual que cuando estaba enamorado de Sakura.-

-mmm eso es algo normal, o eso creo yo-

Kakashi se acomoda su insignia de Hokage la cual es una gabardina al estilo del cuarto Hokage y escucha lo que le dice su alumno

-¿Como que es normal? Yo creía que cuando uno esta enamorado se siente cosas en el estomago o da nervios estar cerca de esa persona, incluso uno intenta impresionarla como yo hacia con Sakura...-

-Si uno hace esas cosas- contesta rápidamente Kakashi pero luego agrega -Pero el amor no es igual para todas las personas, el primer amor no es igual al segundo, ni mucho menos al tercero, no se sienten las mismas cosas, puede ser por las experiencias que aprendes durante los romances anteriores, eso incluye las decepciones-

Naruto se toma con las manos la cabeza y grita

-¿PORQUE EL AMOR ES TAN COMPLICADO?-

-Bueno Naruto en realidad no se que debas contestarle a Hinata, a eso iba realmente-

Naruto deja de agarrarse la cabeza y agacha la cabeza y comienza a deprimirse pero entonces Kakashi le dice unas muy sabias palabras

-En estos casos como el que tu estas pasando, uno debe escuchar sus instintos, quizás no sientes lo mismo que sentías cuando estabas enamorado de Sakura porque... ¿Quizás la quieres mas?-

Naruto mira con cara confusa a Kakashi y el Ninja copia suspira al ver que Naruto no lo comprende y añade mas a su teoría

-Naruto, tu sabes que ella te ama ¿Cierto?-

el chico asiente con algo de vergüenza

-Bueno como tu sabes que te ama, tu no tienes nada que demostrar, no tienes nada porque esforzarte, entonces eso causa cierta confusión en ti... eso creo, tu piensas que no la amas, pero en realidad puede que si la quieras...-

-YO LA QUIERO... pero...- el rubio es interrumpido por Kakashi

-O la ames Naruto...-

El joven abre mas los ojos y mira al frente mientras piensa en muchos momentos en que tuvo cerca a Hinata y se queda muy serio pensando en eso, cosa que Kakashi nota y guarda silencio mientras piensa

-Bueno, parece que eso ultimo lo hizo pensar... Obito... aun recuerdo esos días donde siempre luchabas por conquistar a Rin, y ahora que veo a Naruto, de alguna manera siento que te veo a ti...-

y en la mente del rubio.

-¿Que debo hacer? ¿Que siento por ella?-

Tras una media hora llegan a la aldea de la Roca, unos Ninja vigilan la entrada a la Aldea mientras observan a lo lejos como vienen acercándose Naruto y Kakashi.

-Son el Hokage y Naruto-san vayan y avisen al Tsuchikage que han llegado-

-Rápidamente uno de los Ninja corre en dirección del lugar donde reside el Tsuchikage y mucha gente comienza a juntarse en la entrada de la aldea, cosa que nuestros héroes notan

-Vaya que rápido corren los rumores de la presencia de nuestro héroe- dice Kakashi con una sonrisa

-Sensei, no diga eso, sabe que no soy el único que se arriesgo ese día...-

-Lo se Naruto, pero la gente te ve como un el gran héroe de ese día...-

El joven se queda en silencio y solo escucha los gritos de las personas entre los cuales escucha su nombre

-Nunca me acostumbrare a esto...- dice el joven

cuando finalmente llegan a la puerta.

-BIENVENIDOS HOKAGE-SAMA, NARUTO-SAN-

-si si, gracias por recibirnos dice Kakashi-

-KYAAAA ES NARUTO-KUN- grita un grupo de mujeres y Naruto solamente se pone nervioso

-Otra vez...- piensa el joven

-Hokage-sama, el Tsuchikage los espera en su residencia-

-Bien, podría llevarnos por favor- dice Kakashi con respeto y mucha solemnidad

ambos comienzan a ir tras el Ninja que los recibió primero mientras se escuchan las voces de jovencitas mientras pasa Naruto junto a ellas

-Es tan guapo... quisiera salir con el-

-Y pensar que el nuestro Héroe sea tan hermoso, me pongo nerviosa de solo verlo-

-Me pregunto si tendrá novia-

-Seguramente si- contesta otra joven

-Quien quiera que sea a de ser una mujer afortunada-

-Yo aunque tenga novia intentaría salir con el...-

a Naruto le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras piensa

-así que esto tenias que pasar Sasuke... realmente es molesto aveces escuchar eso...- el joven parpadea y vea a Hinata frente a el y añade -aunque todo eso que dijeron me recuerda a ella... y no se porque... mama... aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste esa vez...-

Naruto cierta sus ojos y recuerda la ultima frase que le dejo su madre antes de morir

-En cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no se qué decir. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... Asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien como tu madre.-

-Mama... Hinata, es esa chica... ¿Lo es?, que me dirías tu...-

Naruto esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que Kakashi tiene que tocarle el hombro

-Ya llegamos Naruto... Concentre en lo que venimos a hacer-

el joven espabila y contesta

-Perdón Sensei... pensaba en...-

-Lo se Naruto, pero ahora no es momento tenemos que hablar con el Tsuchikage-

Naruto asiente y junto con Kakashi entra al lugar de se encuentra el Tsuchikage

tras caminar un rato en la residencia la cual esta hecha de rocas hermosamente detalladas llegan al lugar donde esta el Tsuchikage el cual los recibe con una sonrisa de amistad

-Bienvenido Kakashi-san-

agacha un poco la cabeza al igual que Kakashi y contesta

-Gracias por recibirnos Tsuchikage Kitsuchi-san-

luego el Tsuchikage se dirige hacia Naruto

-El héroe de Konoha... y del mundo un honor tenerte aquí Naruto-san-

el joven contesta

-No soy mas que un Ninja común Tsuchikage-san no es necesario que me ponga a su nivel-

-Ah pero si que estas a nuestro nivel, después de todo fuiste el que venció al Bijuu de 10 colas...-

-Junto con Sasuke- replica Naruto con un tono normal aunque demuestra cierto desafío en la voz

Kakashi voltea a ver a Naruto y luego al Tsuchikage el cual sonríe y dice

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo muchacho, se que vienen a pedir mi perdón para Sasuke Uchiha-

-Así es Kitsuchi-san- contesta rápidamente Kakashi antes de que Naruto diga algo mas y añade -Creo que el esta lo suficientemente arrepentido de todo lo que causo en la guerra y antes de la misma, el Raikage "A" lo ha perdonado y los demás aceptan que puede dejar la prisión en donde esta cautivo en la aldea de la hoja-

Kitsuchi camina un poco y se sienta en su silla y contesta

-Kakashi-san, sabe que lo respeto mucho ya que fue uno de los pocos que logro mantenerse en pie cuando junto con los demás Kages y yo quedamos de pie al vencer a Madara Uchiha-

Naruto mira a Kakashi y luego al Tsuchikage para luego escuchar la respuesta

-Pero aun así no puedo dar mi liberación a Sasuke el fue causante de la muerte del Tsuchikage de manera indirecta-

Naruto mira con recelo al Tsuchikage y Kakashi sabiendo lo temerario que es Naruto añade

-Comprendo su situación y dolor ya que usted respetaba al Tsuchikage Ooniki pero Sasuke no buscaba eso durante la batalla contra Madara, todo fue un mal entendido, además Sasuke no asesino al Tsuchikage fue Madara...

-El cual atravesó el cuerpo de Ooniki el cual defendía a Sasuke-

Kakashi queda en silencio y Naruto igual mientras piensa

-Viejo... nunca lo olvidare por eso, realmente usted fue y murió como un gran Shinobi-

-Por eso no puedo permitirle salir, además la guerra empezó a inclinarse en favor de Orochimaru cuando lo libero-

-Pero ¡El solo quería saber la verdad su clan, del dolor que vivieron, debe comprenderlo!- dice Naruto con voz airada mientras que Kakashi se queda serio mirando a Naruto y el Tsuchikage contesta

-Naruto Uzumaki... ¿Qué tan lejos eres capaz de llegar con tal de Liberar a ese Uchiha?-

-Haria lo que sea, es mi amigo y ayudo a eliminar al Juubi y enmendó los pecados que cometió con eso-

-Bueno, puedo conceder tu petición Naruto solo y solo si me derrotas en una combate mano a mano sin Ninjutsu-

-¿Que?- preguntan ambos tanto como Naruto como el Hokage.

-Claro si me derrotas podrás liberar a Sasuke ¿Que opinas?-

-Tsuchikage por que hace esto- pregunta rápidamente el Ninja copia -¿Porque desafía a Naruto?-

-¿Dime Naruto lo haras?- pregunta Kitsuchi y Naruto contesta-

-Lo haré...-

-Pero si pierdes tendrás que casarte con mi hija-

-¡¿Qué?!- dicen Naruto y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

-Si, nada como el gran héroe del mundo sea el esposo de mi hija no espero menos que eso-

-Naruto... no lo hagas es muy arriesgado estoy seguro que si hablamos podremos arreglar esto-

Kakashi le pide a Naruto a que piense bien el asunto pero el joven Ninja contesta

-Sensei, esta vez me han hecho enojar bastante... acepto el desafío Tsuchikage, no pienso perder-

El Tsuchikage sonríe y entonces ambos saltan por la ventana y caen frente al edificio

-Puro Taijutsu joven héroe, si peleamos con nuestras técnicas de Ninjutsu podríamos destruir la aldea

-por mi no hay problema- contesta Naruto y añade -Lo que si es que no pienso perdonarlo-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Mi madre me dijo que este mundo es de hombres y mujeres y que uno debe escoger a la persona ideal para tener una buena vida con el o ella, y usted esta en contra de eso.-

-Vaya, te tomaste muy apecho mi petición ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes una prometida en Konoha?-

Naruto se queda serio mientras que Kakashi también cae se acerca a Naruto mientras la gente se reúne alrededor de donde están los 3 Ninja mirando con curiosidad todo lo que sucede.

-Parece que no tienes a nadie, es perfecto, así podre hacer que te cases con mi hija-

-Desgraciado...- Naruto se enfurece mas y por un momento piensa en Hinata -¿Que dirías tu Hinata?, estoy seguro que piensas como yo...-

-¿Naruto?- la joven Hyuuga mira hacia la ventana de su habitación y entonces dice

-Escuche su voz... Naruto, me haces falta... te necesito mas que nunca, no se que hacer, por favor, vuelve sano y salvo-

la joven cierra los ojos piensa en Naruto y luego los vuelve a abrir mientras se pone a leer unos manuscritos que hay en la mesa.

-Ooooh- Naruto se lanza sobre el Tsuchikage de manera directa y con una gran velocidad

-¡Naruto no hagas eso es estúpido!-

Pero el aviso de Kakashi llega tarde y Kitsuchi se pone en posición deteniendo una poderosa patada de Naruto con su antebrazo, para luego lanzar un puñetazo a la cara del rubio el cual mueve su cabeza al lado derecho evitando por poco el puño de Kitsuchi, inmediatamente lanza un golpe al estomago del Ninja de la roca mientras baja la pierna con la que lanzo la patada, y al mismo tiempo el Tsuchikage lanza otro golpe con la otra mano a la cara de Naruto y ambos impactan con una fuerza descomunal en el estomago y cara y se mueven un par de metros hacia atras

-Maldición golpea muy fuerte, sin Kurama dentro de mi no podre recuperarme tan rápido, debo tener cuidado-

-Buen golpe muchacho, pero eso no es suficiente para vencer-

el Tsuchikage se lanza sobre Naruto brincando mientras lanza una patada hacia abajo pero el Ninja de Konoha detiene el ataque cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza para luego dar un pequeño brinco hacia atras y alejarse de su rival y luego dar uno hacia el frente para lanzar un puñetazo a la cara del Tsuchikage el cual da de manera brutal y causando que se tambalee, Naruto rápidamente lanza otro golpe mientras Kakashi mira con cierto orgullo

-Vaya, realmente mejoro mucho su Taijutsu, sus reacciones son mas rápidas, todo esto lo aprendiendo gracias a Kurama y la gran velocidad que desarrollo con el.-

el Tsuchikage se ve superado por la gran habilidad de Naruto cuando cae al suelo toma un poco de arena y la lanza a los ojos de Naruto el cual no puede ver nada

-¡Mierda!- dice el joven y el Ninja de la roca le dice

-Es una pelea de Taijutsu, recuerda que todo se vale en estos combates-

entonces Kitsuchi comienza a golpear a Naruto el cual no se mueve para nada y recibe los golpes mientras escucha

-¿Hacia planeas liberar a Sasuke? ¿ah? Que patético, parece que tendrás que casarte con mi hija-

Naruto piensa por un momento mientras recibe una golpiza en la cara

-que puedo hacer me tiene no puedo ver nada, si me sigue golpeando hacia nunca podre ganar... liberar a Sasuke, Esa es una de mis motivaciones no puedo perder, pero la otra... Mama... ¿Que opinas de este hombre? ¿Crees que alguien así podrá ayudarme a cambiar el mundo para mejor? ¿Alguien que quiere imponerle un esposo a su hija y arruinar el futuro tanto de ella como mio? Mama... yo quiero seguir lo que me dijiste, así que... no voy a perder... ¡Y menos ahora que tal vez encontré a la persona que hubieses querido que fuera mi...-

Naruto es interrumpido cuando un poderoso puñetazo en la quijada lo manda volando por los aires y cae al suelo

-¡Naruto!- Kakashi grita tratando de animar al joven Ninja

-Tch que fácil fue, pensaba que el héroe daría mas pelea, pero que mas da...-

Naruto esta tirado inerte en el suelo y el Tsuchikage se acerca a Naruto y le da un golpe con el pie en la parte izquierda de su cara

-Oye, ¿estas bien? Creo no debí golpearte tanto... después de todo seras el esposo de...-

en ese momento Naruto abre los ojos los cuales tienen un color amarillo y su pupila toma la forma de un pequeño rectángulo con bordes circulares y dice

-Yo no pienso casarme con nadie, al menos no con alguien que tu escojas-

-Modo ermitaño- dice Kakashi de manera leve

mientras mira como Naruto rápidamente se pone de pie y le da un poderoso golpe en la cara al Tsuchikage el cual sale volando y se estrella contra un par de personas para luego caer al suelo

-Mierda...- dice Kitsuchi pero cuando esta por ponerse de pie Naruto esta frente al con un Kunai apuntando directo a su cara

-Es suficiente, yo gano...- Naruto mira con los ojos de ermitaño a Kitsuchi el cual se siente de cierta forma intimidado ante el joven Ninja y entonces sonríe mientras dice

-Esta bien, tu ganas... después de todo no quiero crear un conflicto si llevamos esto mas lejos-

Naruto baja su Kunai mientras el Tsuchikage se pone de pie de manera tambaleante

-De acuerdo Naruto, has ganado el derecho de liberar a Sasuke...-

-Vaya usted y sus cosas estúpidas, usar a mi amigo como una especie de apuesta para intentar casarme con su hija...-

-No es así Naruto replica Kakashi-

-¿De que habla Sensei?- pregunta Naruto el cual desactiva el modo ermitaño y la gente se asombra al ver la gran fuerza de Naruto, aunque solo haya sido en Taijutsu.

-su hija para empezar no esta aquí, y además no tiene el carácter tan débil como para que su padre le imponga matrimonio-

-¿Ah?- Naruto se queda con cara de consternación mientras se toma el lugar donde el Tsuchikage le dio mas fuerte en la cara y entonces el mencionado dice

-Así es Naruto, solo fue un pequeño pretexto para medir tu determinación y fuerza-

-¿Porque hizo eso?- pregunta el Rubio

-Bueno si Sasuke sale libre, y se llega a descarriar de nuevo confió en que lo detendrás Naruto Uzumaki-

el joven mira con asombro al Tsuchikage y le dice

-Aun así el solo pensar en imponer matrimonio es una cosa ridícula... eso no va con estos tiempos-

-Lo se muchacho disculpa... Bien, tienen mi permiso y aprobación para liberar a Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo héroe de la guerra-

Naruto sonríe y agacha en reverencia su cara frente a Kitsuchi al igual que Kakashi que también agradece la liberación de su otro alumno mientras se escuchan de nuevo gritos de mujeres

-Kyaaa Naruto están genial-

-Si cualquier mujer se sentiria orgullosa de tener a alguien como el de hijo-

-O de esposa-

Naruto de nuevo escucha eso y sonríe pensando

-Mama, espero estés orgullosa... y quizás...-

Entonces Kakashi le dice a Naruto

-Oye "Héroe" tenemos que ir a que te curen la cara vaya que te dieron una paliza-

-Callase Sensei, la verdad ni duele-

Kakashi le da una palmadilla a la cara de Naruto y el joven grita de dolor mientras el Hokage se rie al igual que el Tsuchikage y añade

-Vamos rápido a que te atiendan-

-Sigan me es por aquí, a mi también me falta que me atiendan, el chico golpea duro-

y Kitsuchi los guia al hospital de la aldea mientras Naruto le dice a Kakashi

-Duele duele... Sensei, he estado pensando en lo de Hinata...-

-¿Que pasa Naruto? ¿Que has pensado?-

-Bueno... creo que ya tengo mi decisión...-

-¿Y cual es Naruto?-

-entonces el joven comienza a hablar con Kakashi el cual tiene una cara de asombro en su rostro

-Vaya... espero que lo que haces sea lo correcto Naruto...-

-Lo se Sensei... yo también espero eso...- luego el joven piensa

-Hinata... lo primero que haré cuando vuelva a Konoha, sera verte... y darte mi respuesta...-

tras eso un poco de aire pasa y hace que a Naruto le duela el rostro

-¡Esto va a dejar marca!-

y Kakashi solo sonríe mientras va tras Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la Aldea de Konoha

-Hinata-sama, es la hora- Neji entre a la habitación de Hinata la cual tiene una sonrisa en el rostro cosa que Neji nota

-¿Ocurrió algo Hinata-sama?-

-No, nada Neji-niisan, solo que creo que el viene de regreso ya...-

Neji pone cierta cara de nostalgia mientras añade

-Tenemos que irnos nos están esperando, no podemos hacerlos esperar mas...-

la joven asiente y cambia su cara a un semblante mas serio y camina junto a Neji para dirigirse a donde deben ir mientras piensa

-Por alguna razón... creo que algo pasara pronto-

Final del capitulo 02

¿Adonde lleva Neji a Hinata? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo episodio.


	3. Preparativos

**Los personajes aquí usados y descritos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Muchas por sus comentarios :) realmente me animan a seguir adelante, recuerden que también son libres de dejar criticas para poder mejorar el fic y los entretenga mucho mas.**

**Capitulo 03: Una Fiesta para un Heróe "Preparativos"**

-Que problemático... apenas si tengo tiempo para mi- dice un cansado Shikamaru el cual esta en la oficina del Hokage haciendo el trabajo de Kakashi.

-Menos quejas y mas trabajo Shikamaru-

-oh Sakura, que bueno que has llegado-

Sakura se acerca el escritorio y comienza a hablar con Shikamaru

-vaya aun no tienes noticias de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei-

-bueno... ah si, de hecho si las tengo, ya vienen de regreso.-

-he... vaya eso fue rápido, pensé que tardarían mas hablando con el Tsuchikage-

-parece que las cosas o fueron bien, o mal- contesta Shikamaru y añade -no pueden informarme por medio de un halcón porque podría ser interceptado y encontrarían información sobre Sasuke...-

Sakura baja un poco la mirada y Shikamaru suspira mientras acomodando unos papeles añade

-Sabes que si el llega a salir... va a ser perseguido por muchos Ninja, no todos están de acuerdo en que sea liberado...-

-Lo se...- contesta Sakura -pero creo que con el tiempo podrán perdonarlo, cometió muchos errores... pero ha comenzado a enmendarlos poco a poco...-

-¿Como esta el?- pregunta Shikamaru

-bueno... fui a visitarlo y esta como siempre, sentado meditando con la mirada perdida...- Sakura baja la voz un poco -creo que...-

-aun no deja de auto castigarse...- termina la frase Shikamaru

-Lo se... espero que Sasuke-kun salga de ese estado cuando vea a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei-

Sakura se queda seria un rato viendo como Shikamaru termina de acomodar los papeles

-Ese Kakashi-sensei nunca hace nada... realmente es molesto que me hayan dejado de encargado-

-Bueno, eso demuestra que tienes la confianza de Kakashi-sensei para estas cosas-

Shikamaru solo se rasca la cabeza y de pronto dice

-No te preocupes Sakura, Naruto hada que liberen a Sasuke, ya sabes como es el...-

Sakura se sorprende por el brusco cambio de tema y dice

-Lo se... siempre logra lo que quiere- sonríe Sakura y Shikamaru también y añade

-bueno, ya que sabemos que viene tenemos que empezar a preparar todo, para la fiesta del héroe-

-Si... ¿me pregunto porque tarda tanto Neji?- dice Sakura

-No ha de tardar en llegar...- contesta Shikamaru – el siempre es puntual-

al mismo tiempo que sucedía esta conversación.

-Hinata-sama... la noto algo seria- Neji mira de reojo a Hinata la cual camina detrás de el con una cara desanimada

-Neji-niisan... perdón no es mi intención preocuparte- la joven acelera su paso y camina al mismo ritmo que su primo.

Mientras van caminando por las calles de una Konoha reconstruida después del ataque de Pain, Neji y la joven Hyuuga escuchan los murmullos de la gente.

-Mira... tan jóvenes y ya serán lideres de su clan-

-escuche que cambiaron las reglas, ahora no hay ramas secundaria ni primaria.-

-¿que sera del clan Hyuuga a partir de ahora?-

Hinata se sume mas en sus pensamientos y Neji nota eso y rápidamente distrae a Hinata

-Sabe que vamos a hablar con Shikamaru y Sakura sobre la fiesta para Naruto ¿no es así?-

la joven asiente y contesta

-bueno... es algo que el se merece después de tantas cosas que ha pasado y hecho, al menos una fiesta con todos sus amigos estara bien para el.-

-Si, pero el no se va a divertir si usted tampoco lo hace- Neji se lo dice con naturalidad y Hinata se sonroja y poco

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunta la chica con mucha inquietud

-usted mejor que nadie conoce a Naruto, el siempre se preocupa por sus amigos y siempre ayuda a los demás... como cuando me ayudo a mi a salir del mundo oscuro en que vivia... en esa pelea-

la joven se queda seria y entonces pregunta

-Es que... no se que hacer Neji-niisan lo que nuestro padre hizo...-

-es una carga muy pesada lo se... yo aun no lo asimilo ¿que hizo cambiar a Hiashi-sama de opinión?

Hinata sigue con cara deprimida y Neji de nuevo habla para sacarla de esos pensamientos

-Hinata-sama, su padre confía en usted y en mi, por algo nos dejara a cargo del clan...-

-Lo se Neji-niisan pero el futuro de nuestra familia esta en juego y además lo viste durante la reunión-

-Si, lo se...- Neji piensa un poco sobre lo vivido en la reunión y contesta

-Un grupo del clan no esta de acuerdo con el cambio que propuso su padre...-

-si...- la joven agacha la cabeza y entonces piensa

-Naruto... no se que hacer...-

-Hinata-sama puedo decirle algo-

-claro Neji-niisan-

-Creo no debe de preocuparse tanto por ese asunto-

-¿como dices?-

-Yo me haré cargo de hablar con esa parte del clan, creo que en lo que menos están de acuerdo es que yo haya sido elegido para dirigir parte del clan-

-pero Neji-niisan...-

-Hinata-sama es algo que yo debo hacer después de todo, es mi deber ya que es por mi que todo esto esta fuera de control-

la chica se queda serie y entonces suspira y dice

-confío en ti Niisan-

-gracias Hinata-sama y usted... por ahora hay que concentrarse en la fiesta de Naruto, debe estar alegre para que cuando el regrese no se preocupe o deprima por usted...-

-no creo que el...-

-Hinata-sama, Naruto es así y lo sabe... este animada-

la chica se sonroja y solo asiente con la cabeza y Neji piensa

-Además, no quisiera que Naruto se involucrara en estos asuntos del clan, cualquier cosa que salga mal y podría causar un conflicto muy grave...-

-Neji-niisan...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Quisiera... hacer la comida yo para la fiesta-

Neji pone cara de sorpresa y pregunta rápidamente

-¿Porque Hinata-sama, podría hacer alguien del clan o...-

-Es que Naruto le gusto mi comida...-

la joven se pone mas roja y entonces Neji sonríe, cosa que es poco habitual en el y dice

-Bueno... si es para que disfrute de su comida otra vez por mi no hay problema, solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo con los demás-

-¡Si!- Hinata se anima al escuchar eso y entonces Neji piensa

-Mientras ella este bien, Naruto no intervendrá, y si tengo que enfrentarme a todo el clan para que ella sea feliz lo haré, después de todo... se lo debo a Naruto y ella, por todo el sufrimiento que les cause en su momento...- luego mira a Hinata la cual se ve mas tranquila y añade a su pensamiento -solo espero que ese tonto se de cuanta de que esta persona lo quiere mas que nadie en esta vida...-

-ya llegamos- dice Hinata al estar frente a las oficinas del Hokage

-Bueno entremos- contesta su primo.

Tras pasar las puertas y subir las escaleras finalmente llegan al lugar donde debería estar el Hokage pero solamente esta.

-Hola...- Hinata saludo a Sakura y Shikamaru

-Hola Hinata, han pasado varios días desde que te vi- una Sakura alegre se acerca y saluda a su amiga

-Veo que sigues ocupado Shikamaru- dice Neji al ver como Shikamaru esta sufriendo con

-Esto es problemático Neji, Kakashi-sensei es muy despreocupado-

Hinata sonríe un poco al ver como Shikamaru termina de archivar unas cosas y Sakura platica un poco con la Hyuuga

-Naruto ya viene de regreso-

la joven Hyuuga pregunta

-¿cuando van a llegar?-

-para el día de mañana-

-vaya parece que vienen muy rápido, usualmente son 2 días o 3- dice Neji

-bueno es que tenemos un cómplice que hace que Naruto venga rápido a su fiesta

-Kakashi-sensei- dice Hinata con cierta sonrisa en su cara

-si, incluso va a ir a la fiesta-

-eso significa mas trabajo para mi... que molestia- dice Shikamaru mientras por fin acomoda unos rollos con información y dice -bien ya termine mis deberes de "Hokage" ahora si pongamos de acuerdo que hara cada quien en la fiesta.

Todos se acercan a Shikamaru el cual saca un pequeño bloc de notas y comienza a anotar

-Bueno Ino, Sakura y Tenten se encargaran de la decoración-

-eso se nos da bien- dice Sakura

-Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee y Chouji, se encargaran de traer a Naruto a la fiesta, recuerden que es sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa?- pregunta Hinata

-si, hemos decidido sorprender a Naruto para variar un poco-

Hinata se alegra por eso ya que es algo que le ayudara mucho con lo de hacer su comida

-Neji y yo seremos quienes digan unas palabras para Naruto en el discurso-

Neji asiente y finalmente dice

-Y la comida la harán los de...- pero entonces interrumpido por Hinata

-Yo quiero hacer la comida-

en ese momento Sakura y Shikamaru voltean a ver a Hinata con cara de asombro y preguntan

-¿Porque Hinata?-

la joven Hyuuga se sonroja y entonces dice con voz algo baja

-Es que... a Naruto, le gusto mi comida... cuando vi hace 4 días en el campo de entrenamiento... y yo... no mejor olvidenlo-

la joven siente que su decisión no sera bien recibida pero entonces Shikamaru sonríe y dice

-De acuerdo, dejemos que la futura esposa de Naruto prepare la comida-

-Si si, estoy de acuerdo- añade Sakura

mientras que Neji se sonríe mientras ve como su prima arde en llamas

-¡Shikamaru no digas eso!- la joven se tapa la cara de la vergüenza y el Nara le contesta

-estoy seguro que te dira que "Si" Naruto es algo tonto aveces pero no creo sea tan tonto como para rechazarte, ya nada lo distrae de darte una respuesta... lo conozco es uno de mis mejores amigos... el te contestara pronto-

los tres, Sakura, Hinata y Neji miran a Shikamaru con cara de asombro y Hinata solo asiente y contesta

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo con la comida-

todos asienten y finalmente dice Shikamaru

-Bueno creo eso seria todo, por ahora estamos listos, tenemos que preparar todo para mañana.

Todos asienten y sonríe al pensar en lo bien que la pasaran con Naruto y entonces Sakura esta saliendo de la habitación junto con Hinata cuando Neji dice

-Hinata-sama tengo que hablar con Shikamaru un poco, si gusta puede adelantarse-

Hinata mira a Neji y ve que lo que hablara con Shikamaru son los asuntos del clan y la joven asiente y sale junto con Sakura de allí

-¿Que sucede Hinata? ¿Porque Neji quiere hablar con Shikamaru?-

Hinata mira a Sakura y entonces le dice

-También quiero hablar contigo Sakura...-

la joven de cabello rosa se queda consternada pero asiente y comienza a caminar con Hinata saliendo de las oficinas del Hokage y comienza a hablar

-Neji y yo fuimos elegidos como los sucesores de mi padre...- la joven suelta la bomba sin rodeos y Sakura se asombra de manera increíble al escuchar eso

-Eso es muy prematuro, apenas tienes 16 y Neji 17...-

la joven asiente y añade

-Ambos somos los sucesores, mi papá decidió que eliminaríamos las ramas primaria y secundaria-

-Pero eso... significa un cambio radical a la forma de ser tu clan- Sakura mira a Hinata con asombro

-Si... lo se... pero ese no es el problema Sakura...-

la joven se queda seria y entonces la pelirosa pregunta

-¿Cual es el problema Hinata?-

-El problema es que hay parte del clan que no quiere aceptar el cambio y temo que esto vaya a desencadenar un problema muy grave, temo que ataquen a mi padre, aunque por ahora todos están calmados y muchos Hyuuga de la rama secundaria vigilan a mi padre y mi hermana, siento que todo esto solo es "la calma antes de la tormenta" y la verdad... no se que hacer, Neji-niisan seguramente esta hablando de lo mismo que yo con Shikamaru, es algo muy complicado-

Sakura piensa un momento y pregunta

-¿Cuando serán colocados como lideres del clan?-

-dentro de 2 días Sakura...- Hinata agacha la cabeza y entonces añade -justo después de la fiesta-

-Eso es... demasiado pronto...-

-Realmente no se que hacer... si pasa algo, si le hacen algo a mi papá o mi hermana no sabré que hacer...-

Sakura se queda seria y entonces contesta

-Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde estoy Hinata, para eso estamos los amigos ¿No es así?- la joven sonríe y le saca una sonrisa a Hinata y añade -pero... debes tener encuenta algo Hinata-

-¿Que cosa Sakura?- la joven ahora mira con cierta duda a la pelirosa y añade

-¿Que haras con Naruto?-

-¿Con Naruto?- replica Hinata

-si, ya sabes como es... si se entera que estas en problemas seguramente ira a ayudarte... como siempre lo ha hecho con todos...-

Hinata se queda pensando un poco y contesta

-pero debo contarle Sakura... quizás ya no lo vea tan seguido-

-¿Porque dices eso Hinata?- Sakura pone cara de preocupación mientras dan vuelta en una esquina para llegar a la casa de Hinata y la joven contesta

-Es que... cuando me haga líder del clan ya no saldré a misiones ni podre estar libremente por Konoha, ya que al ser líder del clan tienen que vigilarme y protegerme...-

allí es donde Hinata pone una cara de tristeza enorme y Sakura se arrepiente de haberle dicho lo de no decir nada a Naruto y entonces Sakura contesta

-Entonces el día de mañana procura asombrar tanto a Naruto, para que te de una respuesta Hinata, Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas, creeme, el me trajo de vuelta a Sasuke... aunque todo el mundo se opinia el logro convencerlos con gran esfuerzo, estoy seguro que si Naruto te da un "Si" hara hasta lo imposible por estar contigo.-

-Sakura...- dice Hinata al ver como su amiga la anima a seguir adelante

-Así que procura que esa comida quede deliciosa, y... con respecto a que Naruto te de la respuesta, si no te la da por las buenas, "Lo obligare a contestarte"- la joven aprieta sus puños y Hinata contesta

-No Sakura, para mi que me de una respuesta o no, no importa... mientras el...-

pero entonces Sakura le replica a Hinata

-Si el no te contesta Hinata vivirás siempre con el arrepentimiento de no decir lo que realmente deseas... ¿Lo amas Hinata? Tu se lo dijiste, si lo amas, debes intentar estar con el, estoy segura que eso pensabas cuando fuimos a ayudarlo, querías salvarlo porque es alguien amas, si tu no consigues la respuesta de Naruto seria lo mismo que dejarlo morir...-

Hinata se queda seria y la pelirosa añade

-Así que Hinata esfuerzate para que Naruto te de una respuesta, no te desanimes por los asuntos del clan y además, te diré algo que Naruto dice ahora muy seguido-

-¿Que es lo que dice?...-

-"Si tu no eres Feliz no podrás hacer feliz a los demás"- así que si realmente quieres ayudar a tu clan, piensa en tu propia felicidad también Hinata, no sacrifiques eso por los demás, piensa en ti, piensa en el también... tal vez el también te ame y si no obtienes su respuesta también el se quedara arrepintiéndose de nunca haberte dicho nada...-

-Sakura...- la joven Hinata suelta un par de lagrimas y Sakura le toca el hombre mientras dice

-Confía en el... estoy seguro te dara una respuesta...-

-Gracias, Sakura...- la joven sonríe mientras añade

-Hay que ver con Naruto, haciendo llorar a alguien que quiere, y todo por no saber distinguir sus sentimientos- Sakura entonces mira hacia el horizonte y ve que esta empezando a oscurecer y le dice a Hinata -Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana y recuerda... esfuerzate y el te responderá-

la joven asiente y se despide dándole las gracias a Sakura mientras agita su mano para luego pensar

-Sakura tiene razón... debo pensar en mi también, yo me prometí durante la guerra que estaría a su lado... no voy a desistir de eso, aun cuando no lo vea tanto como ahora... seguiré queriendo estar con el siempre.-

la joven finalmente mira al cielo y añade ahora hablando

-Mañana... sera el día... Naruto... ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!- la joven finalmente entra a su casa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-Ya veo... el asunto es muy serio Neji, esto tiene que saberlo Kakashi-sensei-

-Si lo se, creo es el único que podría mediar en el asunto.-

Shikamaru se queda pensando un momento

-Creo esto no va ir nada bien Neji, muchos en tu clan son muy reacios a el cambio, la mayoría son de la rama principal, ¿Hinata sabe de lo que me acabas de contar?-

-No sabe tanto Shikamaru, por eso también quería hablar asolas contigo, si esto se sale de control voy a necesitar ayuda de los ANBU, no se porque Hiashi-sama hizo esto... debió esperar mas tiempo.-

-El Hiashi-sama es muy sabio Neji... pero mientras no sepamos la razón de porque ha provocado todo este asunto, solo queda mediar por medio del Hokage entre la rama secundaria y la primaria para llegar a un acuerdo, y eso respetando la voluntad de Hiashi-sama recuerda que nosotros podemos mediar pero las decisiones de los clanes son respetadas por las leyes de Konoha siempre y cuando no dañen a la aldea.-

Neji se queda en silencio mientras escucha las palabras de Shikamaru y contesta

-lo único que se es que Naruto no debe enterarse de esto, si se entera querrá intervenir por el bien de Hinata...-

Shikamaru asiente pero contesta

-aunque debes saberlo tarde o temprano se va a enterar, así que esto se tiene que hacer rápido, por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer, esperemos que Kakashi-sensei llegue mañana para platicar este asunto.

Neji asiente y se dirige a la puerta cuando Shikamaru le dice

-Sabes Neji... creo que Hinata no esta feliz con ser líder del clan... por lo que me contaste ella simplemente quiere que todos estén bien... es demasiado dulce y creo ingenua aun para estas cosas...-

-Lo se Shikamaru, pero mientras ella no tome su decisión, que hacer con su vida, no puedo hacer nada.-

Neji sale de la habitación y Shikamaru solo dice

-La aldea va a tener mucho movimiento estos días... y... cuando llegue Naruto, todo se complicara mas.-

-Ha, como se lo diré a Hinata...- piensa Naruto mientras acampa en el medio del bosque de Konoha junto con Kakashi

-pensé que al saber la respuesta seria fácil pero ahora... ah... es muy difícil, solo espero verla pronto para decírselo...-

y mientras tanto en la casa de Hinata

-Bueno tengo que ver que voy a hacer para la fiesta, son muchas personas... creo haré lo que mas le gusta a Naruto... un buen ramen... ya quiero verte, Naruto...-

y en otro lugar

-¿Esta todo listo?-

-Si lo esta, tenemos todo preparado para el día de mañana

-Bien entonces recuerden, nuestro Objetivo es... Hinata Hyuuga... la quiero viva... y no aceptare ninguna falla ¿Entendido?-

un grupo de Ninja con símbolo de la aldea de la roca asienten con la cabeza y desaparecen mientras el que hablaba con ellos dice

-Veremos que hace Hiashi-sama cuando vea que su hija, ha desaparecido. Hehe. Las reglas del clan no deben cambiar y nadie debe intervenir en estos.

Y así concluye este día, una joven feliz haciendo comida para sus amigos y su gran amor, un joven que no sabe como empezar una de las que quizás sea platicas mas importante de su vida y... un complot para atrapar a esa joven... ¿Que sucederá?

Final capitulo 03.


End file.
